


Therapy

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Slave Derek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Therapy, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post Slave Derek, Slavery, stiles is there for derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek Drabble based off the words scrap, whole and hard.  Also with the added theme of anger.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week we have added in a Theme Week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174242732204/okay-im-a-couple-days-late-yikes-but-heres)

Derek both loved and hated therapy days. They helped, definitely, but he was always raw by the end. Today’s had been especially difficult.

Derek spent the whole hour fighting anger. 

Anger over how much time he had lost or how hard his “master’s” voice would get whenever he, or another slave, misbehaved. Anger over how, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t protect the others or how by the time he was found, he barely had a scrap of sanity left.

When Derek walked out and saw Stiles, he relaxed and took his first easy breath of the day.


End file.
